<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Longing by shicchaan</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/26771707">Longing</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/shicchaan/pseuds/shicchaan'>shicchaan</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>Safe keeping [1]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Haikyuu!!</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Drabble, Ficlet, Friendship, Gen, Karasuno, Nostalgia, Post-Time Skip, Sugawara Koushi-centric</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-10-02</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-10-02</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-06 03:55:16</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>General Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>499</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/26771707</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/shicchaan/pseuds/shicchaan</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Koushi traces the path that he, Daichi and Asahi walk on during highschool</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Azumane Asahi &amp; Sawamura Daichi, Azumane Asahi &amp; Sawamura Daichi &amp; Sugawara Koushi, Azumane Asahi &amp; Sugawara Koushi, Sawamura Daichi &amp; Sugawara Koushi</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>Safe keeping [1]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/series/1951633</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>7</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>22</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>Longing</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Koushi took a deep breath, head tilted up with his eyes closed. As a person who can carved the memories of the moments in his brain, he can tell that the scent of the air has changed. </p><p> </p><p>It was cold and.. nostalgic. </p><p> </p><p>A year ago, at the same time of the year when the air is starting to get cold and the leaves are starting to fall, he wasn't alone. </p><p> </p><p>He was with someone who he treasured so deeply. They were exchanging stories of the past, laughing while feeling the warmth spreading in their chests. </p><p> </p><p>
  <em>"I remember when we had to save you from the getting misunderstood when you gave the wallet back to the young lady!" Koushi's laugh echoed in the empty playground and it didn't take longer for Daichi's laugh to follow. "The look on her face... It was hard to describe! But the funny thing is, Asahi, himself is mirroring the scared expression on her face." Daichi laugh louder with Koushi, making Asahi blush because of the embarrassment that he felt but he laughed with them.</em>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <em>"Hey that wasn't fair! She was scared and I panicked!" Asahi defended himself but you can tell that he is also having fun reminiscing the event. It's the first time that Koushi and Daichi stood up and used their voices to talk for Asahi since the tallest were too scared to speak for himself.</em>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <em>"Ah. It's been two years since then, right?" Koushi said as he let his feet push the sand under his feet and grip on the swing where he is sitting together with the two friends beside him. He heard Daichi agreed with him and he and Asahi started bantering quietly, bringing up the different events that they have experienced together for three years. </em>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <em>And while they're at it, With the hushed voices of Asahi and Daichi in his ears, Koushi looks up and stares at the stars above them, smiling as he closes his eyes. The cold air of September hit his cheek and he took a deep breath, listening to his friends exchanges of teasing. </em>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <em>He is going to miss this. </em>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <em>He is going to miss the peaceful nights where they decided to walk together instead of taking the 15 minute bus ride home.</em>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <em>He is going to miss teasing Asahi </em>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <em>He is going to miss seeing Daichi's rilled up expression as he also teases him.</em>
</p><p> </p><p>and now that he opens his eyes, the year later. He can say that the skies still look the same. The stars are still twinkling brightly and are spread out in the dark skies. The scent of the cold air is still the same and the feeling of the cold air on his cheeks are still the same. </p><p> </p><p>Yet being in this place alone isn't the same anymore. </p><p> </p><p>"Asahi, Daichi. I hope you guys are doing fine." Koushi mumbled to the cold air before he closed his eyes once again, letting the memories of the two warm his heart.</p><p> </p><p> </p><p> </p><p> </p><p> </p><p> </p><p> </p><p> </p><p> </p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>